


Shinejet

by ScorpionSting81



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Battle, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, First Battle, Frankys apples, Gods, Love, Machines, Pairens, War, magick, turmacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionSting81/pseuds/ScorpionSting81
Summary: Shinejet is a girl, born of an angel and a demon. Coronated to be the queen at the young age of 16, she is going to embark on an adventure. Being young, and naive, what will fate have in store for her.





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything. Hope you all like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything got started

It was the final battle of the war. Divines versus machines. Amories, a battle angel, hastily calculated his next move, as he plunges his flaming sword through the core of one of the machines. His golden blind hair, covered in dirt and blood.

Behind him, Amories hears a faint cry. He turns to see a demon, being flanked by three of the machines. His deep blue eyes narrow, as he charges the machine closest to the demon.

After striking down the metal intruder, he turns to help the demon back to her feet. Quickly picking up her two swords, she mutters a small "thanks" before twirling around behind Amories, to eviscerate one of the machines, trying to sneak up behind him.

Both standing in a defensive pose, ready to take on the third one together. Her long blazing red hair, flowing in the stale smelling breeze. Both of their sharp focus on the last machine.

They both jump up together, crashing their swords into the third foe.

She introduces herself Amories, as "Gale". 

Her bright pink skin, glistening with sweat. Emerald eyes, looking at him in complete appreciation.

Together, they continued to fight off the machines, side by side. Teaming up, they destroyed countless machines, until a voice rang out.

"Leave this planet now"

With that, every angel, demon, god, and everything else that was not a machine, fled the planets atmosphere. They all turned to look at the world, to see what was going to happen.

Before the machines had the chance to give chase, the planet started to glow a sickening shade of red, just before it burst into a cloud of dust. The machines were destroyed as well. Where the planet since was, now stood a being, young, but obviously powerful.

With the war finally over, Amories and Gale decided to celebrate, with a night of intimate passion.


	2. Matriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the product of Gale and Amories, passionate night together, is about to be crowned. However she meets an unexpected stranger at her coronation.

My name is Shinejet. Not the greatest name ever, but I'm stuck with it. The night I was born, it was said that I had a bright, shining, aura, despite my pitch black skin and hair. So that is how I wound up with the name.

My mother, Gale, sister to Gosadorea, king of a small section of hell. A place for the souls of those that has had their innocence ripped away from the to soon, before death. These souls are referred to as the children of hell. No torture, just fun and games, and and pranking any adult visitors.

My father, Amories, is a knight, and a noble, in the army of heaven. He is pretty arrogant though, so I really have nothing to do with him. I've only met him a couple of times.

My uncle Gosadorea, needed to step down from his throne, so as to be a guard to one of the hell gates. However he had no heirs of his own. So naturally, my mother was next in line. The trouble with that, she is a warrior. Being the warrior that she is, my mother flat out refused it.

On my sixteenth birthday, I was coronated to the throne, as well as becoming the matriarch of the family. do instead of a birthday party, I ended up with a coronation ball.

At the time, I was dating Dajaro, more commonly known as "Death" among mortals. He really is a nice guy though.

On the night of my coronation, Dajaro was my date. Everything was beautiful.

The walls, decorated in dark blue curtains. On the floor, a large, light blue rug with silver tassels. The cushions on the throne, was switched out to turquoise colored.

My dress was turquoise, no sleeves, cut low in the back, for my black feathered wings to be comfortable. My jade amulet, sparkling in the light.

As I looked around, I noticed a figure standing off in the furthest corner. I could tell he was really uncomfortable being here. No one wanted to approach him, and hr seemed content being alone. However he was the only one there I did not know.

I turned to Dajaro, telling him "excuse me, but you know you really can't take up all my time."

He smiles, and gives my a kiss on the cheek, saying to me, "have fun". Then he turned to go talk to some of the other guest.

As I make my way to the stranger, I notice he is wearing a black tunic, with green trim. Then his face starts to come into focus. Pale skin, with white hair, pulled up in a ponytail. Dark brown eyes, staring off distantly. About my own height, and I'm pretty short compared to the rest of my family.

I step up to him, saying, "Hi, I'm Shinejet."

"Zero" 

That was all he said.

I know he is staring at me, sizing me up, trying to figure me out. I stand there completely bewildered.

"The lost son" I whisper, when in able to recollect myself.

Now it was his turn to be shocked. He grumbles, "how is it you know who I am?"

I frown at his question. "Who doesn't know who you are?"

He gives a conceding shrug, as if to say 'that's true'

Next thing I heard was my uncle Gosadorea, calling for me. As I excuse myself from the brief conversation with Zero, I couldn't help but to glance back at him. Unfortunately, due to my quick distraction, I stumbled on the rug, and fell flat on my face.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Zero who stepped forward to help me back up. Everyone else seemed terrified of him, so when he started to move, everyone else just froze up.

While helping me up, he asked, "are you alright?"

All I could do was nod, then proceeded to the throne. When I turned back around, I saw him back in the corner, where he remained all night.

"I now present, the new Queen, of the children" my uncle announces, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

I stepped up to the throne, taking my seat. My uncle lowering a silver tiara, lined with jade, down in my head.

My uncle continued on, new matriarch of the Phorebore family".

Overwhelmed with all that was going on, I started to feel a little faint.


	3. Arcania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinejet thinks it might be time to see why this guy showed up at her coronation.

'Zero, the lost son, the destroyer of worlds, Goren the destroyer, king of Arcania.'

These thoughts plagued my mind, as I was waking up.

'Why was he at my coronation? What did he want from me? I can't believe I fainted.'

My mind was made up. I decided I was going to pay him a visit. So I threw on my pants, and a tank top. Grabbing a few items, including some apple seeds, I didn't know why I felt I needed them. Then I headed out my bedroom door. 

I met my uncle just outside my room. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Tell the rest of the realm I am taking a trip to see the king of Arcania," I tell him.

He looks at me with his head cocked to the side a little. "Just be careful please, and don't do anything to anger him."

"I promise" I tell him.

With that, I fanned out my wings, and snapped them together. With a blinding flash, my uncle had to shield his eyes from, I was gone.

Only a minute later, I was standing outside the gate to the city of Arcania. Looking up at the sign above the gate, I read out loud, "welcome to the city of beggers and thieves."

As I stepped through the gate, the city was nothing like I expected. People were working jobs, living in proper homes, and treating each other with respect and dignity. Giants, vampires, werewolves, humans, and countless other species, working and living together, to make a functioning city.

The guard on the inside of the gate said, "welcome to Arcania, what is your business here?"

"I am here to see the king", I told him.

"Straight up this road" he said, pointing at the path directly ahead.

"Thank you"

I walked down the path, and it wasn't five minutes when I saw a dead patch of land. Right next to a fence, on this dead land was a homeless man, sitting around, begging for food or money.

I looked at this man, offering my most honest smile. Kneeling down next to him, I pulled out my pouch of apple seeds. These seeds were given to me by Gaia. I reached into the pouch and pulled out a seed, planting it.

Putting my hand on the soil where I just planted the seed, I mutter a small blessing. Bringing the land back to life, the seed started to grow. When it reached full height, I told the man "place your hand on the tree."

As the guy touched the tree, it started to glow gold, as it starting producing leaves and apples.

This tree is now bound to you, do with it as you see fit, if it's to feed yourself, or to sell the fruits for a profit."

Before anymore words could be exchanged, I continued walking again. I couldn't help but to marvel at the sight of the city. 'If this guy is such a tyrant, why does his city continue to prosper as it does?' I wondered to myself.

When I got to the center of the city, there was a beautiful fountain. I linked at it with complete fascination. The raven carved on top made me feel on edge a little, but it was still a wondrous sight.

I finally reached the palace, only to find the king was away. So I decided I would wait for his return, while starting up casual conversations with the staff. I didn't have to wait to long.

The next thing I knew, I hear the king come in. He was talk king with some of the people he was with. I couldn't make it all out, but what little I could hear was about some guy called "Franky" and something about "a tree that wasn't there before".

I stood, keeping my poise. He finally glanced over in my direction, seeing me. I watched as his expression went from stone cold, to almost soft and kind. He turned back, saying something else to the people he was talking to, before coming towards me.

"Why is it whenever your around, I end up in a good mood?" He asked.

"Just lucky I guess" I shyly answer him. Though I don't let it show, I'm scared out of my wits.

He chuckled at my answer, and I saw everyone in the room tense up, some even diving for cover.

As I saw this, I couldn't help but to chuckle a little myself.

"So I heard all about you. How you are the most feared creature throughout all the cosmos, not to mention, how you are also the one who ended the war with the machines, when you destroyed the planet they were on, turning you into a war hero, and a war criminal, at the same time. So I was left wondering, why was you at my coronation last night?"

When he smiled at me, some more people took cover.

"Emphasis on most feared", I giggled.

After a brief awkward silence, he speaks up saying, "um yeah, sorry about that. They're not used to me actually being in a good mood. At least not without me destroying everything." Then he continues on, " my father made me go".

"Huh, yeah that makes since. He never really like visiting that section alone, the children like to annoy him, and prank him, more then most."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Hey, do you know anything about the apple tree that suddenly appeared in the city?" He asked.

I looked down to the floor as I answered, "uh, yeah, I put it there, hope its okay."

"It's fine" he said, "you actually saved me the trouble of having to find that new guy a job. He is out there making a good profit selling his apple, even I bought one."

I felt my cheeks getting warmer, as I gave a faint smile.

We went on talking for a while, completely losing track of time. Enjoying each others company, I felt oddly comfortable around him, despite his ruthless reputation.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war broke out. Shinejet decided she needed to to help out with the war, but she is not equipped for it. Will her friend Zero help her out?

The thing about the way immortals age is a strange thing. Where one year for a mortal creature is on average 365 days, one years is about 150 mortal years. So it was not to much of a surprise when a war broke out.

Dajaro broke up with me because of this war. To much death, not enough reapers, so he ended up having to work overtime.

The war was between the pairens, and the turmacks. The pairens are similar to dragons but with a humanoid form. I do some trade, and business with them, and have quiet a few friends among them. The turmacks however, looks like rejects from some crazy, giant killer insects story. Their species are like pirates. The try to intercept trades going in and out of the pairens world. Not to hard to do seeing as they are neighboring planets.

I decided I wanted to help out in the war efforts. Sadly due to lack of supplies, I had nothing to offer. I did however know exactly who to turn to for help. There was only one thing I could do, another trip to the city of Arcania.

Where I have became good friends with the king of Arcania, I figured he might help. So I threw on my traveling cloths, and do my normal blinding method of teleportation.

As soon as I appeared outside the gate, I pulled my wings in so they are unseen. Putting on my jacket, I walk on in. The guard inside the gate welcomes me cheerfully.

When I got to the palace, one of the guards stopped me in my tracks.

"You might not want to go in there today, Lord Zero is in a really foul mood" he tells me.

"I need to see him, it's important." I respond.

He looks sorrowfully at the ground, and I hear him utter under his breath "I hope stay safe". He holds the door open for me.

I walk in, and the sight before me was nothing short of gruesome. I see body parts from some of the turmacks scattered all over the place. Directly ahead of me, I see the king. He was glowing with yellow fire, looking like he was about to release his energy again.

I stepped forward, knowing his fire won't hurt me, no matter what color he uses. As I got closer, I saw him bulk up. He aimed right at me, and his fire surrounded me.

While he was releasing his fire upon me, I kept walking. His flame finally died down by the time I was standing right in front of him. The staff around the room look concerned.

I knew the king couldn't see me, he was to blinded by his rage. Yet I decided to try some other tactics to calm him down. I star ten humming a soft, sweet gentle melody. It looked like it was starting to work, his flame starting to diminish.

I reach out a hand, and softly touched his shoulder. That was it, his flames cut out completely. He blinked at me.

We stood a few minutes, staring at each other, eyes locked onto each other, but still my presence unnoticed. Finally he spoke, "I swear, if one more turmack tries to bribe, threaten, or talk me into joining their cause in the war one more time, I'd have half a mind to just wipe them all out."

I smiled. My smile seemed to have pulled him back the rest of the way. "When did you get here?" He asked me.

"Been here long enough to sustain your last attack" I told him. His eyes widened at my answer.

He threw his arms around me, in a rather tight hug, apologizing to me. I rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. Trying to calm him down. 

"Hey, I know I'm young, and pretty naive, but I am no stranger to anger, rage, or fire. Don't apologize for being who you are." I whisper to him.

I hear him grumble under his breath, "the last thing I would want to do is hurt the one person who knows my darkness, and still continues being a good, sincere friend."

At an attempt at some humor, I giggle " look at where I live. Do you think something as simple as fire can hurt me? Only a phoenix flame can hurt me."

Seemed like those words hurt his pride a little. He pulled away from the hug, giving me a sour look.

Quick subject change, I asked, "so what's with the outburst?"

He went on a rant, "these damn turmacks, I can't stand them anymore. Sure I was selling to both sides of the war. The pairens knew, they didn't care. They understood I was just trying to make a quick profit off the war. They were happy I was selling to them at all. But those damned turmacks, thinking they can just come here, to my city, in my own home, and demand me to stop selling to the pairens. I owe loyalty to no one. I sell to who I want to sell to, and nobody can tell me otherwise." 

 

"I'm joining the war on the pairens side," I inform him. "I was wondering if I could buy a few supplies off of you."

I hear him mutter a little chant, and from the floor, I see six dark figures start to appear. I stared in aww as they start to take shape. One female, five males. All wearing black cloaks, with their faces hidden.

"These are the dragora" I hear Zero say, while I'm still staring at these things. "I bind them to you, as your personal bodyguards, protectors, and army. You just have to call on them when you need them. They are near invincible. They are my gift to you."

"Um, I don't know what to say. Um, thank you." I couldn't help but to keep staring at them.

I have heard of them before. The dragora are warriors that can kill most anything, and now I have them bound to me. My mind was in a total haze.

I had to ask, "why would you bind them to me?"

"To keep you safe, and so they can do the fighting for you of course. You are laterally too good of a person to do any fighting yourself, though I know you can, but to actually take a life that's a whole new story. It changes a person. A change I'm not willing to let you go through. I don't want you to lose the part of you I admire so much." He explained.

As he was telling me this, tears started welling up in my eyes.

I finally pull my attention back to Zero and see him smiling at me. I didn't know what came over me, next thing I knew, I was throwing my arms around the back of his neck, and I kissed him. It was not really a big kiss, but it was more than just a little peck.

Then I remembered where I was, and who I just kissed, and quickly pulled away. I went to apologize to him, but all I could do was stammer out "I-I'm"

He then interrupted me. Placing his hands around my waist, and quickly pulling me in for another kiss. This time I let myself melt into his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to sum up the mast chapters in a nutshell from Zeros point of view.


	5. Zeros POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sums up the others from Zeros point of view.

"Son of a fuck" I'm Zero, and I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I have never cared for anyone, or anything, other than my city.

My father talked me into going to the coronation of Shinejet. That's when everything went to hell.

She is a product of one of my mothers angels, Amories, and one of my fathers demons, Gale. Conceived from those two, when I destroyed the planet of the machines, all those years ago.

From the moment she approached me, I felt like I was losing myself. When she tripped and fell, I actually felt worried, that is a foreign feeling for me.

I went to help her back up, and the entire room froze up. I couldn't tell if it was out of fear, like I'm used to, or out of shock that I would show such concern.

Even my uncle Dajaro didn't know what to make of it, and he was dating her at the time. Lucky bastard.

I had to get out of there when she fainted, otherwise I knew I would be hovering over her all night, making sure she was okay.

I did not expect to see her again the next day. I was coming back from a meeting with my mother, and siblings. First thing I noticed was a patch of land, that has been dead as long as u could remember, now full of life and energy. The homeless man I was supposed to help find a job for, selling apples on the piece of land. 

I bought an Apple from him to show my support for him not needing my help. It was the sweetest, juiciest apple I ever tasted.

Yeah I thought it was a little weird the tree was there, and the land was streaming with life. I didn't really think much of it, not until I saw her. Shinejet. Standing in the middle of my home, joking, laughing, and talking with my staff.

My heart fluttered at the sight of her. Her smile, her laugh, the way her long black hair flows when she moves. I started to clam up, and wanted to bolt, but she done seen me, so it was to late. So I just excused myself from the people I was talking with, to go talk to her.

I found out she was the one who brought life back to the dead piece of land. We ended up talking all day, and most of the night.

I have gotten frequent visits from her since. I don't really visit her much though, the children she watches over tend to steal my cloths right off of me, and hide them.

Then the war broke out. Profit time. Whenever a war breaks out that I am not part of, I sell supplies to both sides. It is very entertaining, so hell why not? It's a good way to make a little extra money, and I do have a city to support after all.

Then the Turmacks decided that I should sell only to them, and forget the pairens. Excuse me? I don't think so. My loyalties lay only with my city, not any one individual species, especially not one that don't even live in my city.

One day I got so frustrated with them, I just lost it. Something I'm known for. Turmacks started showing up making all these demands, I just started attacking them one by one. Destroying them as they were walking through my door. I wound up in such a fit of rage, I did not see her come in. Sweet Shinejet.

I attacked her. Oh sweet brother Jesus, I can't believe I attacked her. Thank goodness she is immune to fire, thanks to her demon half.

When she helped pull me back to myself, she told me u attacked her. I broke. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. I couldn't help but to apologize to her.

I think she was trying to make me feel better when she made a joke, but it caused me to flinch back out of the hug. I think my reaction might have scares her a little. She quickly changed subjects, asking about my outburst.

That ended up making me go into a total rant, telling her all about the turmacks, and there demands. Then I find out she is joining the war.

No no no. I can't let her get hurt. I have to keep her safe. My uncle got to busy with the war, so he had to break up with her, there is no one else to keep her safe. So I took it upon myself to protect her. Plagues, no, to scary and to messy. Painions, no, to sadistic. Dragora, perfect. The best soldiers I made, even though there are only six.

I summoned the dragora, using a binding spell to bind them to Shinejet. They will keep her safe, and protected when I'm not there.

I was shocked when she asked why, but I told her anyway. She deserves to know. I withheld the fact that I was falling in love with her, but I think she picked up on it anyways because she kissed me.

She kissed me, I can't believe it. Someone as pure, as beautiful, as sweet, and as innocent as her would kiss me. Me, someone as angry, as corrupted, as deadly, and as feared as me. Honestly I didn't even know I had a heart, but as soon as her lips touched me, I felt it sore.

I think she got scared though, she broke the kiss, it looked like she was about to apologize. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't hear it.

I pulled her close, claiming her as my own, as I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her buckle under my touch, as she let herself go, and melted into my kiss. I felt like I was flying when she kissed me back, though my wings were pulled in, and not visible.

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wondering why I let her go without me. I could keep her safer then the dragora.

"Damn it, I should have gone. Maybe I can just go blow up the turmack planet. No she would never forgive me. She would think I didn't trust her to take care of herself. Unless I wait a couple of days. I only hope it won't be to late then." I grumble to myself. And I can use the annoyance of the turmacks as an excuse."


	6. Shinejet POV.....War Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinejets first battle. Let's see what happens.

I went to Golin, planet of the pairens. Inside the biggest city on the planet. There, I started inquiring on the whereabouts of Skenitie, the leader of the pairens.

I found Skenitie, with some of his councilmen, in the strategy room of the trade headquarters. A guard went ahead of me, to announce my presence.

"Shinejet, my dear friend, I'm sorry we can't do..."

I interrupted him, before he could finish. "I am not here to trade today sir."

As soon as I said sir, I had everyone's attention. I never address him as sir unless it is of extreme importance. I continued on, " I am here to help you with this war."

"Though we could use all the help we can get, I don't think you should put yourself in a dangerous position." He said with an almost fearful tone.

"My friend Zero seems to think the same way as you do." At the mention of Zero, all eyes was on me. "He knew he could not talk me out of joining in this war. So instead, he gave me a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Skenitie asked skeptically.

I answered, "he gave me the dragora." Everyone's eyes got wide, "he bound them to me."

Skenitie could only agree, as he said, "well I assume you know where the battlefields , and camps are. Just please, be careful."

"Thank you," I replied, as I turned and left.

I walked out of the city, through a meadow, knowing there was a pairens camp, only a couple of miles away.

As I walked, I came across an odd looking tree, with an axe stuck in it. The axe was about halfway up the trunk. When I got near the tree, the axe came flying out of the tree, and landed at my feet.

I reached down, and picked up the axe. When I held the weapon up to get a better look at it, I heard what sounded like a heartbeat, coming from the axe. The sound grew louder, and I watches as it started to glow bright red. The weight if the axe grew lighter in my hand, as the weapon started to shrink, and change form.

The heartbeat of the weapon started to fade away, as did the glowing. I was left standing there holding a dagger. It was a beautiful dagger. The hilt had a ruby heart on it. Though the sound of the heartbeat was gone, I could feel it pulsate in my hand. As it pulsated, the ruby would glow, and fade with each pulse.

The dagger then started to dissolve, letting itself absorb into my hand. I felt I had already wasted enough time, so I continued my trek to the camp sight, pushing the memories of the last few minutes to the back of my mind.

I made it to the camp, and the pairens were suiting up for their next battle. I took a seat on a nearby Rock, awaiting orders.

One of the younger soldiers, I would guess about Seventeen or eighteen, came up to me. He asked me, "are you here to help us out?"

The young soldier looked a little nervous. I wanted to make him feel better, so I told him the truth. "Yes, I am here to help. I have a secret weapon to help out."

The boy parked up at the mention of a secret weapon. "Really?" He asked.

I gave him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back, looking pleased.

After a few more minutes, there was some commotion. I Look to where I heard the noise coming from, and saw the turmacks attempting to do a sneak attack on the camp.

At that moment, the dragora appeared, surrounding me. I yelled out to them, "protect the camp!"

It was pure chaos. The dagger reappeared in my hand, the dragora was slaughtering every turmack they came in contact with. I watched as one dragora cut off a turmacks head with its battleaxe.

I was distracted, watching the severed head rolling around, when the young soldier from before shouted out. "Behind you."

I whipped around in time to see a turmack coming up behind me. With my new dagger in hand, I swiped it at the enemy, cutting off its antennas. 

The turmack staggered back in surprise, falling backward, hitting its head hard on a rock. Thinking fast, I found some vines and use them to tie it up. By the time I finished binding the creature, so he couldn't get away, the battle was over.

I looked around at all the wreckage of the battle, noticing some blood lilies started to grow. As the pairens were straightening themselves out, I started wondering around, collecting useful, discarded items. The blood lilies are good for using with spells. Antennas of the turmacks are great with alchemy. Shed scales of the pairens, I can use to make some armor with.

I will admit, I have never seen so much violence before, but it was time I learn what really goes on in the universe, and I knew it. 

"Good work ma'am," one of the soldier said, looking at the turmack I remove the antennas from. "Maybe we can get some information out of this one."

"Take him," I said, "he's your POW."


	7. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Zero goes through with him plan to destroy the turmack planet?

For a couple of days, I was wondering around to different campsites, and Battlegrounds. Using the dragora to fight the battles. In the aftermath of each battle, I would go around the wreckage, collecting useful, discarded items.

Then suddenly, there was a great flash in the sky. No one knew what was going on, but I had a sneaky suspicion about what it might be.

Though I know I have wings, and I am able to fly, I hate flying. I have a fear of heights. But I felt I needed to see if my suspicions was true or not.

(((FLASHBACK)))

 

I was six-years-old. My wings had not grown in just yet. My wings wouldn't grow in until I was thirteen. My uncle had just handed me a dragon breath diamond to put up on the weathervane. He never told me why he wanted it up there. 

So I put the diamond in my pocket, and started climbing up the outside of the castle. Having no wings yet, I was a little nervous.

I reached the weathervane, and just managed to place the dragons breath diamond, when I slipped. I went tumbling down the side of the castle. 

It took about thirty seconds to hit the ground, but it felt like forever.

I suffered three bruised ribs, a broken arm, and scrapes all over my body.

I have been afraid of heights from that moment on. I decided then that when my wings do come in, I still would not fly unless I absolutely needed to.

(((END FLASHBACK)))

 

So I removed my upper armor, and let my wings out. With a deep breath, I lifted myself up off the ground.

I glided out of the atmosphere, only to see that the turmack planet has been destroyed. letting out a low growl, I knew what had happened.

I decided I would deal with him later. First I had to go report to the pairens leader, and the council. They needed to know what happened. As fast as I could, I got to my feet back on the ground.

After I landed, I got my upper armor, up in my arms, then I snapped my wings to teleport to the city. Once there, I put the armor back on, it's too heavy to just carry. Then I made my way in search of Skenitie.

I found him wandering around in the market, trying to figure out what happened. That's when he glanced in my direction, and came up to me.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked 

I responded, "the turmack planet has been destroyed. I have a feeling I know who is responsible, and why. But at least now, your people are safe."

"Then the war is won." He exclaimed.

"I guess my presence is no longer needed, so I will take my leave," I tell him.

With that, I once again removed my upper armor, and let my wings out. All the surrounding pairens shielded their eyes, as I snapped my wings and left.

I appeared Standing right in the middle of Zero's throne room. To no surprise, I was told by one of his guards that he was out.

"Yeah, that's what worries me," I respond.

I stripped the rest of my armor off, to get comfortable. Leaving me in a green shirt, cut low in the back, for my wings, and blue pants. Of course I was also wearing my favorite black boot.

I stood there waiting about ten minutes before he showed up. As soon as he seen me, I glared at him. I watched as his whole body tensed up. I could tell he was nervous.

All the times I have come and visited him, I have learned to read him. Getting that tense before speaking, I knew he was about to try to lie to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little too cheerfully. "I thought you were off fighting the turmacks."

"Iwas," I responded. "That is up until for some reason their Planet got destroyed. Oh and guess what. When I went to check it out, I smelled your corruption all over the remaining dust."

With a classic 'I'm caught' look, he tells me xyeah I did it, but I just got so tired of them constantly coming here. Constantly trying to get me to fully join them."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave Zero my annoyed 'do you really expect me to believe that' look. 

"Alright, alright. I was scared. I was afraid you would get hurt or killed. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you, damn it. I love you." He blurted out.

As soon as those last three word escaped his lips, the whole room grew silent. Everyone stood around, frozen.

My mind was spinning. 'Did he just say what I think he said? Does he even realize what he said?"

The look on his face told me, he was also surprised he said it. He just blinked at me a couple of times, before slumping his shoulders over, and walking off. 

Normally after something that awkward happens, I tend to just leave to avoid making it more awkward. This time however, I stood there a few more minutes, processing what was just said. 

Finally I shook my head, clearing my mind. Then I went after him. I was running through the halls, up the stairs, and found him. He was pacing back and forth in the upstairs hallway, mumbling to himself. He didn't even seem to notice me. 

I walked up to him, placing my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. He hugged me back, wispering apologies in my ear. Then he tells me, "I thought you would have left by now after that little display." 

With a chuckle, I respond, "why would I leave now? Especially after finding out why you're so overbearingly protective of me." 

After that, he took me by the hand, and guided me into his bedroom, where we both expressed our love for each other in a physical manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreams I have been having in which I am basing this story off of has taken some strange twists. So forgive me if from here on out, it seems a little weird.


End file.
